User talk:Shiny Umbreon
}} ''Brawl'' - THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! I really can't thank you enough for adding the rest of the images to the Brawl's character page. I would've done it but 1. I'm lazy! and 2. I couldn't even find the images since they were "?" on the Dojo! So thanks again man! Daisy I've moved Daisy to Princess Daisy and made Daisy into a disambiguation page. It would be appreciated, however, if you would list the ohter Dasies there so that there will be more than one article. Mother 2, 3 I'd love to play these games- I heard fans are working on a Mother 3 translation? I just haven't gotten around to playing EarthBound yet, I really want to!!! Pikmin is my favorite series so far. Portal-Kombat Until two days ago, I only knew the name of Mother 3. After hours of research I found the fobby.net fan translation and saw the video, and now I have to have it! My question is, do you read/speak Japanese, or did you play the fan translation? If you played it in English, I would like to know where you got your ROM...I already have a good emulator and I'm going to buy both soundtracks on iTunes to sort of support the hard work of the companies that made it and give them some credit. All I need to play one of the best RPGs ever is that ROM... Thanks in advance! Ultimateria 23:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Although I could learn a lot more Japanese, but that would take a long time...even though I hear that it's mostly in Katakana. Why did I only learn Hirgana?! Images How do you get them images of enemies of the mother 3 series?. I wanted to know if i could find them for other games Kingcjc 22:36, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :He probably got them at Starmen.net, which features sprites for all the characters and enemies. But if you want sprites for all video games, then go to spriters-resource.com. ''Super Mario Bros. You probably found out the source since you deleted it, though the official instruction booklet that came with the game explains the backstory behind it. Little do people know that ''Super Mario Bros. does in fact contain more of a story than just save the princess from Bowser. find sprites help me find sprites of the enemies of super mario bros. 2. GAME SAGE [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan Smith']] (talk) (JohnnyLightning) :The SpritersResource has sprites for most major 2-D video games. Shiny Umbreon You call yourself Shiny Umbreon and I find there isn't even an Umbreon page here. What's with that? No Avitar/Icon for you either, perhaps --Bcw142 01:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) There, I started an Umbreon page while I was here --Bcw142 02:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC). Mother Series You're a fan of the Mother series? Could you tell me where to find a ROM of Mother 3? I really want to play it, but I know the whole story already, so I basically spoiled it for myself. Stupid me. Ah, well, I still want to play it. If you're really dedicated to the Mother series, you could go to the EarthBound Wiki. It has 824 articles last time I checked and could use some help, since I'm like the only one fully active there currently (there used to be a lot more, but they either ditched the place or are temporarily unable to help). Being the only one there is kinda lonely, you know... You don't have to if you don't want to, but please try to tell me where to find a M3 ROM. Dhuzy 23:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Dhuzy 14:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Username It sounds familiar... --Limxzero 00:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC)